Lost Earth, Lost Power
by 1980sjfk
Summary: What if the power rangers failed. What if everything was lost? How does it feel to fail, power rangers? Strongly rated T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My VERY first fanfic on the site! This is my intake of a what if situation. And that is, what if the power rangers failed. I got it on paper and I'm copying it on here, making revisions/adding plot points as I go. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Screams were heard all over the place, or that's what Adam at least remembered but that wasn't it. The last thing he remembered was yelling at Aisha to save herself. His head throbbed like a heartbeat, he failed. As a power ranger. 'Failure, a big fat weakling!' Negative thoughts flooded his mind like crazy. A moan startled him, turning around, he saw Kimberly slowly starting to wake. "Kim? Kim, can you hear me? Say something!" His voice was shaky, well seeing his frog zord being beaten disturbed him enough.

"Well well, looks like the black and pink rangers are awake. How does it feel to fail?" Goldar taunted at the powerless rangers. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kim shouted covering her ears, she didn't want to hear it. No, not the slightest. Her crane zord cried inside, trying to reassure her everything will be ok. "Revenge is best served cold." The golden lion monster vanished, leaving the two alone in a dark cave.

************************Cell, not far from Lord Zedd**********************************

"Jason? Jason, you alright? Please wake up!" Zack shook his friend awake. The last thing he remembered was seeing the mastodon being stomped on like it was nothing. "Zack? You're alive! When did we..." Jason couldn't finish, his tyrannosaurus roared out to him, saying goodbye until it exploded. Right in front of his face, Goldar was laughing at him. "I tried to save her! Trini!" He wailed to her. Jason was the one who witnessed, the last thing he remembered was seeing her being dragged away from him. He be damned she survived, he will never be the same if she died right there. "You did everything Jase! Don't go blaming yourself, Trini wouldn't want that!" The black ranger reassured him. At least he hoped so.

***************************************Chamber**********************************

"Billy?! Wake up, PLEASE!" Trini cried out to him until he finally moved.

"Tri?" The blue ranger stirred awake, he became alarmed when he saw her. She was full of bruises, cuts, and scars. "I'm ok, I don't know where we are." She softly said, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Zedd, he must've destroyed the morphing grid at least, if we just lost our powers just like that. We were just ordinary teenagers battling after that." Billy pointed out, his glasses were broken beyond repair. Just like his ranger powers.

****************************Deep darken cavern***********************************

Rocky had tried so hard to fight without his powers. His ape zord being crumpled into pieces greatly bothered him. He could just hear it roar, saying that it didn't accept defeat. Seeing Adam on the ground looking lifeless was the last thing he remembered. Aisha was there, being the only witness. "I hope you're ok, my fierce bear." The nasty fight between him and a bunch of putties left him exhausted and that was when he fell, passed out. And now, here in this cavern.

*******************************Tommy's Cell************************************

The leader of the power rangers. Tommy never suspected this to happen, not at all, never. He failed his friends, Earth, and most importantly, Zordon. 'Wait, what happened to Zordon?! Alpha?' The white ranger thought horrifically, the power rangers mentor was not heard of since the destruction of the zords. He tried to protect kim, from Lord Zedd who was trying to get to her. Tommy could think that over and over again, a rotten memory he will never forget. His white tiger zord roared in pain, like it was being poached by hunters.

*****************************Zedd's throne room***********************************

It finally happened. The power rangers were no more. He destroyed the morphing grid at the right time. The power rangers were just ordinary teenagers when they fought without their powers. "Now, we can finally celebrate!" The Lord of evil and his comrades partied like there was no tomorrow. He would wait awhile until his pretty firebird was all settled along with her handsome prince. 'No matter, the black ninja ranger shall be my dark prince.' Yes. He always wanted a son to reign terror upon the land. "I have a proposition for Adam and Kimberly. I'll tell you when to bring them here!"

"Yes, my lord." Goldar replied, waiting to take action.

*******************************Aisha's cell***************************************

Aisha gently rocked back and forth. Everything was gone, her powers, her animal spirit. The bear wasn't strong enough to bring down the ferocious monster with sharp teeth that looked like knives and shiny like gemstones. "I need you Rocky." The yellow ninja ranger muffled, she strongly wished that she was in his arms right now, embracing her protectively. "Guys, where are you?"

********************************No one's POV************************************

It was just an ordinary day at school for the rangers. And before they knew it, destruction started. Angel Grove High was the very first target and then the Youth Center. Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Rocky were separated from the others, a piece of rock almost smacked Adam on the head, Billy pushed him away just in time. Rocky morphed until all of them felt their powers leaving them, as if it were abandoning them. Jason and Goldar battled furiously, Trini was watching until she got in a fight with Scorpina.

And that was when all hell broke loose. Angel Grove will never be the same again, the surviving citizens took the failure personally. Now viewing the power rangers as hopeless and betrayers. Not just the city, but around the world as well. Kids cried out for their heroes to come back, wondering what happened to them.

A/N: And there we go. The start of destruction. It was nerve wrecking, writing this story. But I hope things will look up. My first fanfic ever, so feel free to review your thoughts, give me advice or just give a simple review. I have a habit of updating my stories really fast but I'll try to control it. Revising chapter 2 soon. 1980sjfk, signing off. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm not the only writer to write about this. Check out the story "We failed" by moviegal007. Hopefully, I didn't do anything wrong. I discovered this story AFTER when I began writing my story on paper. I'm a little nervous.

Chapter 2:

"Adam please! There's nothing we can do, we're powerless." Kim hated herself when she said that. With all the bad events that was happening back on Earth, she could only wait. "I'm sorry, I just don't want more bad memories Kim." He replied, as if bad memories weren't bad enough. His past was very rough, being lonely and picked on until he met Rocky and Aisha. When he moved to Angel Grove, that's when the three of them met her, Tommy, and Billy at the time when they all tried to save their teacher's baby.

"Can't help but revisit them. The mirror of regret was terrible enough. Thinking that I'm weak, the fact we failed just proved that point." Adam ranted, feeling helpless. 'I've always been weak no matter what.' The negative energy and thinking consumed him like a big wave.

(Zedd' throne)

"It's time to bring them in Goldar!" Zedd announced, the time has come to finally get his pretty firebird as well as the black ninja ranger to be his dark prince.

"Yes, my lord." Goldar left to get the rangers.

(Jason and Zack)

"We can't just pout defeat Jason! We have to stay strong and think positive." Zack ended up slightly shouting at his best friend. "Why can't you accept the fact Zack? Our powers gone, earth is all in ruins, and we don't even know if Zordon is alive!" Jason bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls. "We shouldn't be shouting. That's what Zedd wants! He wants us to blame each other. This is beginning to damage us psychologically." The red ranger exclaimed in realization. The mental phase was next on the list.

(Billy and Trini)

"Goldar told me that Zedd wants me to repair Finister's machine. And you're gonna help me." Billy explained. He can't just leave his friend behind let alone be separated in this big place. "You sure? Shouldn't we take our time then?" The yellow ranger questioned. Trini knew that he might not have a choice but nonetheless decided to wait for the putties to get them.

(Tommy)

Tommy yawned as he stretched. Before closing his eyes, he glanced at the wall and noticed a message. It read, "You're friends are alive, Green ranger." He saw pictures of his friends. Rocky and Aisha, Billy and Trini, Jason and Zack, and...Kim? 'She's alive?!' Right next to her was Adam but the two were further apart from each other then the rest. 'What does that mean?' Tommy became worried and a thought occurred to him. The white ranger instantly knew. 'Over my dead body!'

(Rocky)

His life became more darker and duller by the second. Hearing his ape roar was all too painful for him right now. "Please, I just want to go home." The red ninja ranger pleaded but then realized that was begging. Disturbing thoughts invaded his mind again, ranging from the high schools destruction to the Youth Center. That was the last time he would ever see it as it truly was. "I hope you're ok Aisha." He mumbled so no one could hear him even though that there was no one there with him.

(Zedd's throne)

"Ah, the two rangers I wanted to see. My pretty firebird, I apologize the sudden event but I couldn't wait any longer. And as for you, Adam, shall be my dark prince. BOTH OF YOU SHALL LEAD WITH ME!" Zedd raised his Z-secpter above their heads. Red electricity bolts shot through their bodies. Their eyes glowed red.

Adam broke the chains off like they were nothing. "Yes, my evil lord." He bowed before him. "No need for bowing down, my son." Zedd was still looking at Kimberly who slowly rose up. "We shall conquer the other planets!" She exclaimed.

Lord Zedd chuckled his work. Two rangers were now on his side. Finally, Kimberly was his and he had a dark prince, his evil son that he could look down upon.

(Scorpina)

"Zedd put a strong evil spell on them eh? The black ranger is mine, my handsome prince." Scorpina watched the three cackled loudly signifying the two rangers weren't rangers anymore. They were evil now.

(Adam's POV)

Adam felt alive, the dark powers surging through him felt like atomic waves. His new appearance consisted of a disturbing goth. His ninjetti suit was a gothic version, his hair was spiked and messy, eyeliner was dripping down his face, and spiked collars around his wrists and neck. He saw a glimpse of Scorpina and immediately became smitten. "Never have I seen such golden beauty." She was surprised by his appearance but she didn't appeared to bothered. "Never have I seen such black handsomeness, my dark prince."

(Zedd and Kimberly)

"Die insect die!" Kim roughly drew a picture of herself holding Tommy's head. "KIM, I LOVE IT!" Zedd laughed as he watched her continue. Her hatred for the green/white ranger grew and grew.

A/N: Well there goes Kim and Adam. The evil rangers, MWHAHAHA! Adam is now the dark prince of evil, even I'm disturbed by his appearance. (He might be OOC now as well as kim). I'll try not to change anything but I'll warn you guys if there is. Chapter 3 is being revisited and looked over, but I'll update sometime during the week instead of this weekend. Signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry just had to update. I don't know if this method is allowed but I'm doing the copy-n-paste method. IF IT'S NOT ALLOWED PLEASE TELL ME ASAP! ON THE PHONE AND COMPUTER! Thanks to _son of whitebeard_ for being the first reviewer. Things will get on the nasty side and I don't want to jump to the M rating.

Chapter 3:

Adam glanced around the golden chamber, pictures of scorpions were everywhere on the walls, and statues of little to giant ones. One caught his eye, it was half human half scorpion, ready to pounce on its prey.

"That one's my favourite." Scorpina said, noticing that he was staring at it. "You made this?" The dark prince asked turning to face her. "I did, took me 18 years."

"The power rangers made me feel left out. Powers like this is nothing compared to what I had. Rarely had my say in anything. It was always 'Tommy this, Tommy that'! Me, I was only a background ranger!" Adam ranted, he punched the wall loudly, so hard that it cracked a little. "My prince of evil, you have the power now. The white ranger has no powers anymore, you can rub it in his face." The golden scorpion reassured him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I would LOVE to taunt him! Let's go my beautiful scorpion!" The two cackled, walking towards Tommy's cell.

(Rocky)

Rocky felt dull and dark, which was funny considering he was the jokester of the group. "No, Goldar! Don't you DARE!" He hissed at the golden monster who was taunting to hurt Aisha. His ferocious bear. "And what are you gonna do about it, red ninja ranger? Wait, you aren't a ranger anymore that makes you and your friends powerless rangers!" Goldar was enjoying this so much, seeing him lose faith and most importantly, confidence.

"TOMAR EN VEZ ME!" Rocky would rather be tortured and killed than to see Aisha get hurt. "For the last time, SPEAK ENGLISH!" Goldar smacked him across the face, his claws made contact with his face scratching him. 3 long cuts were now on his cheek, but Rocky didn't care.

(Tommy)

"Oh no." Tommy breathed out, he heard laughter and one of them was awfully familiar. There, the two figures showed themselves.

"Well, well, well. Who has the power now, Tommy?" Adam spat out, finally he would get his revenge on him. "Adam, what-" But he was cut off.

"Don't you dare INTERRUPT the dark prince of Lord Zedd! You were always stealing the spotlight! All because you were the leader, I had no say. It was all about you! I followed around like a dog and now look at me. Isn't revenge so sweet?" Adam explained, right in the white ranger's face. Tommy couldn't help but be so shocked by his words.

"Listen to me, it was all about us! We're a team, it wasn't just about me! You were shy and quiet, that was you being you. Please Adam, let me-"

"NO! I'm done here. Welcome to the bottom of the food chain, white ranger." The evil prince cackled, feeling satisfied of what he did. Scorpina joined in, chanting of their victory.

(Billy and Trini)

The putties lead the two to Finister's monster making machine, Baboo and Squatt were already there.

"Rita said that you have to start tomorrow instead." Squatt exclaimed, he sounded more joyful since the power rangers failed. "Are you sure Squatt?" Baboo questioned.

"Yes I'm sure!" Squatt answered.

Trini tried to hide her smirk, she always found them funny but it wasn't the time to be laughing. Her sabre toothed tiger roared at her in retaliation, even though its destroyed now. Billy had a hard time seeing, and squinting was really hurting his eyes. "Oh and Finister wants to speak with you, Bill." Baboo said to the blue ranger.

(Kimberly)

Kim chuckled at her handiwork along with Rita, the two evil queens were looking at picture after picture of Tommy's demise. "Great work Kimberly! Let's do the other rangers now."

"Working on it!" The evil pink ranger roughly started to draw Rocky.

(Zedd)

"Ah, my son. What is it that you may need?" Zedd questioned when Adam showed up with Scorpina right beside him. "Father, I have proposition to make. And I think you might like it." He clenched his teeth partially showing them. He slowly starting to change, his voice grew deeper and his teeth became more sharper every day.

"What is this proposition?" The evil lord questioned.

A/N: Really ironic since Adam is my favourite ranger. Thanks to all the people who are reading! Thanks to _son of whitebeard_ for reviewing! And also to the user who favourite/alerted this story. Sorry bud, I forgot your username :( Like I said, I'm quick for updating and I apologize for that. Enjoy this new entry!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally an update! I already have the ending envisioned in my head! YA! Thanks to all people who are reading this story as well as reviewing, favourited, and following so far.

Chapter 4:

"What's this proposition?" Lord Zedd questioned, he was no doubt very curious as to what his son wants.

"Father, I want to go down to earth. Let me finish what you started, Scorpina is coming with me on the journey. Besides, there's no more power rangers! Let alone ANYONE ELSE OUT THERE!" Adam explained his plan. He felt even more alive, finally he had power.

"That sounds like a great idea my son! Before you leave however, would you like to see the powerless rangers? Or should I say, former friends perhaps?" Zedd asked, he couldn't imagine the looks on the rangers faces when they see him. "I already saw Tommy, the white ranger immediately tried to console me. Taunting the poor leader made me feel...great." The dark prince hissed out that last word. "And no, send me to earth." He added.

"Yes, go now. My two best warriors!" The lord of evil shot his Z-scepter at them and they flew into gold and black lights.

(Jason and Zack)

"Whoa! What's that?" Zack pointed out to the lights heading straight towards earth. "Looks like Zedd sent down his evil servants to finish off our home." Jason replied, he couldn't think of no better answer. "Yet we can't nothing about it. Man, I hope Zordon is alive and planning our rescue." The black ranger slammed his fist against the wall.

"Maybe Zordon thinks we're dead. Even if he thinks we're alive, he'd want us to do this on our own." The red ranger pointed out, he knew that was true. Their mentor always encouraged them to solve the problems on their own. Like Tommy being the green ranger, Jason was the one who snapped his mind back to normal.

(Billy and Trini)

"Trini, you wouldn't believe what Finister did." Billy walked into their chamber without his glasses, not squinting. "Billy? You-your eyes, you're not squinting!" Trini couldn't help herself but be amazed at him.

"I was just about to get started on his machine until he poured a chemical in my eyes, saying that I need to see when I would repair it." The blue ranger sounded fascinated, excited that his eyes could see clearly now. Two lights interuppted their talk.

"Billy, you don't think that-" The yellow stuttered. "Gold and black lights heading to our home, ya we're not imagining it." The two rangers only watched as their enemies plummeted down to the remains of the earth.

Unaware that the black light was one of them.

(Rocky)

"Wha-" Rocky breathed out just catching a glimpse of the lights heading towards earth. His left eye was swollen shut while his right was completely fine. "Gold and...black? No, no more please!" The red ninja ranger begged at this point. "I have to get to Aisha. I'm sorry, for that day." He closed his eyes.

(Kimberly)

"A-ha! There they go to wipe out the rest of earth!" Kim exclaimed sounding really joyful. Behind her was a cruel scene.

Picture after picture of her former ranger friends. Their deaths roughly drawn out, it was so gruesome and gory that Goldar even felt disturbed. "Go Adam, the frog prince of evil. Finish Zeddie's job for me, for Rita." She added watching the gold and black lights shooting at the planet like bullets.

(Aisha)

"Goldar or Scorpina? The black light...oh my god." Aisha covered her mouth in fright. 'No, it can't be her friend! It's either Zack or Adam.' Her thought said to her. "Rocky where are you? I need you now my powerful ape." The yellow ninja ranger started to cry again, her home was already in ruins. What could they possiy do next to further the damage?

(Pheados)

"The rangers...they're alive?" Zordon breathed out. Ever since the destruction of the command center including his time warp, he felt weak every day. He managed to evacuate HQ but... Alpha 5.

Alpha fled just in time but he was never heard of since.

"Yes Zordon, they are. I wish I could do something to save earth from those...pesky evil servants!" Dulcea spat out, if only she could actually leave this planet to save another, she do it.

"I'm afraid...that one...of them...has turned to...the dark side...Adam Park..." Zordon pointed out, coughing in the process. "Wait, the handsome frog prince?" Dulcea gasped in shock. "The shy one, if only I could-"

"I'm sorry Dulcea...if it was possible...I would definitely send you down." The rangers mentor went back to rest. Even talking made him feel exhausted.

(Remains of earth)

Adam landed first with Scorpina shortly after. The two evil monsters glanced around the destruction. "Just look at Zedd's work. Isn't it just wonderful?" Scorpina spoke first. "It is, now we can get started!" Adam replied.

Everywhere was just in plain ruins. Buildings were still on fire, the youth center was crumbled and the high school was still standing but suffered severely since it was the first ever target.

"I wonder if my old home is still standing. I'll meet you later tonight, my princess of evil?" The dark prince kissed her hand. "Ok, call me when you're done my sweet prince." The two parted.

"'Tommy this Tommy that. Let's go guys time to save the world!'" The evil black ninja ranger mimicked the white ranger. His jealously grew and grew, no wonder he was only treated as a secondary ranger.

"Ah, my old home. Maybe father won't mind if I dig through my old collection." Adam said to himself when his home came into view.

A/N: Wow, Adam finds his old home. Everyone is not looking too good at all. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and be on the lookout for the next CHAPTER! It's getting really fun to write on here, I'm such a rookie. 1980sjfk, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all, my phone crashed while writing this chapter. But everything seems to be ok. Secondly, thanks to all of you who are reading, favourited, and following this story. Huge thanks to sonofwhitebeard and avalonbay! You guys are amazing, what can I say. Without further ado, LET'S ROCKET! (I know it's in space rangers but it fits).

Chapter 5:

(Tommy)

"What the FUCK ADAM?!" Tommy had to shout, not because of what he said, but because of his betrayal. It hurt the white ranger so much but looking back, his teammate made a point.

Adam was so quiet sometimes, also the fact that he wasn't the one to speak up unless he had a say. "Karma is biting me now." The white ranger spoke to himself. Wishful thinking of a plan...plan? "I gotta think now!"

(Rocky)

Goldar appeared carrying Aisha then threw her in. "Pathetic." Was all the golden lion monster said before vanishing. Rocky had caught her before she landed on the rough ground. "AISHA?!" He checked for a pulse.

There was. "Rock-" Her eyes fluttered to open. "No Aisha, don't speak. Rest please."

The yellow ninja ranger smiled mentally, her wish was granted. Being in rocky's arms embracing her protectively.

(Jason and Zack)

"TRINI!" Jason bolted up sweating to death. The same dream occurred again, it was about her getting killed in the most gruesome way possible. Right in front of his face too. Zack stirred, "Yo Jase? You alright?"

"I don't know. Same dream again. I wonder if it's trying to tell me something, I mean I had it for 3 days in a row now." The red ranger explained. "We have to start thinking of a plan now! Zack, do you remember seeing anything unusual?" The black ranger thought hard, "Well I do remember the mastodon being stomped on. Wait, I did see something! Shit I forgot!" Jason didn't like how his friend was behaving but at least he was giving his honest answer.

"It's ok Zack. You'll remember, trust me." Jason replied.

(Billy and Trini)

The two rangers were working hard on Finister's machine. Billy was repairing the nozzle and the inside of the box that created the monsters. Trini was doing the conveyor belt and helping her friend with the box.

"How long should we keep on doing this?" The yellow ranger asked, she was starting to sweat. "When Finister, Goldar, squatt, any of them to say so." The blue ranger replied, he was covered in soot and dirt.

Finister showed, "Ah, I say you two are doing a splendid job on my machine. You shall be rewarded for your work. Lord Zedd will be most pleased." The rangers stopped for awhile until the goblin monster said it was time to stop for the day.

"Your chamber is just right there. Rest well now." Finister left the two.

(Phaedos)

Zordon was still trying to lock on Adam. "Come on black ninja ranger. Please answer-" He collapsed from exhaustion. Dulcea ran to help him, "That's it! I can't help seeing you like this Zordon. No ifs ands or buts, you're sending me down to earth." She said sternly but calmly as possible.

"Very well then." The rangers mentor closed his eyes, Duclea then teleported in forest green light. The master warrior hoped to do some good to the fallen planet.

(Kimberly and Zedd)

"My firebird, these are lovely pictures you have drawn." Zedd commented. "I got to say that tommy's my favourite!" He added. Kim slightly chuckled waving her wand, "I knew you would like it my lord."

"Please my queen, call me Zedd. You're a ruler now with me." The lord of evil replied. "I'm going to visit the powerless rangers. Want to come?" The evil pink ranger asked, smiling wide. "YES! Let's go Kimberly, freak them out to death!"

The two evil rulers went down to the chambers.

(Earth's remains)

Scorpina couldn't help but sigh in a dreamy state. "My prince, I hope you ask to marry me." She picked up a piece of debris that belonged to the high school. Her scorpion senses told her that someone was coming, "So, it appears that we might have a visitor. No matter, it will be taken care of."

(Adam's home)

The goth prince dug around for any items that he might want to bring back. "So much filth everywhere!" His eyes glowed a evil dark shade of red, that signified that he was in no good mood. His frog senses told him that someone was coming.

"Someone wants to play huh? With pleasure! Me and my princess shall stop you from saving this rotten planet. Prepare for a fight!"

A/N: Uh oh, a fight is coming up! I should start writing more in the POV's, I've noticed how short they were and I apologize a lot. This story might end at the chapter 20 mark, no later than 30 that's for sure. Sorry if this story is rushing, it's another nasty habit of mine. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and be on the lookout for the next chapter. FIGHT FOR EARTH! Signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: THE FIGHT IS HERE! Just as I promised, I'll be writing more in the POV's. And of course, I would love thank everyone who is loving this story. Sonofwhitebeard, you've been reviewing from the start, huge thanks my friend. Without further ado, let's get reading shall we.

Chapter 5:

(Earth's remains)

Forest green light beamed as Dulcea landed. "Lord Zedd, what have you done?" She said quietly, looking around at the rumble.

"So, this is our visitor from another world?! You will die easily." Scorpina held up her sword (Goldar's sword, she stole it), Adam ran up and stopped beside her. "Two against one. How about that, stranger?" He exclaimed.

The master warrior could only stare at the evil black ranger. She was very disturbed about his apperance let alone his voice. If she wanted to do something, she had to do it now. "Adam?! Why are you like this? It's me Dulcea!" Adam laughed at her, "I don't know you! You will fall just like the others. Prepare for defeat!" The two evil comrades ran to her, Dulcea split her staff in two and ran to them.

A loud clash was heard, signifying their battle has started.

(Kim, Rita, Zedd)

"What do we do now? A being from another world is trying to kill Scorpina and her dark prince!" Rita shouted while watching in her telescope. "I have faith in my son my queen. Kimberly, have you gotten used to your wand yet?" Zedd questioned his firebird. "Yes I have! Want me to go down?" The evil pink ranger smiled wide.

"Yes, go now!" Rita and Zedd shot their respective beams at her and flew at the planet in dark pink light.

(Tommy)

The white ranger couldn't believe everything. First Adam and now Kimberly. He was in trauma when she and Zedd were taunting him like crazy. "SON OF A BITCH!" Tommy yelled in frustration, his two teammates turned evil. Another thing that bothered him was that he didn't know if it was a strong spell or they actually sided with the evil lord.

"Either way, I have to get them back." A tiny roar filled his cell, tiny steps clinking and clanking against the cement. He knew what that roar was.

"Dragonzord?!" It indeed was, the toy blinked rapidly at him. "What is it little guy?" Tommy listened to his old zord as it explained.

(Rocky and aisha)

"We'll get her back Sha. I doubt Kimberly joined them and it was a spell." Rocky was severely troubled by his friend's apperance. Aisha ended up crying, her best friend mocked her ignoring Rocky. Zedd was taunting the red ninja ranger, so both of them were unable to help each other.

"But what if it wasn't? She did ended up siding with him!" The yellow ninja ranger started to cry again, in his shoulders. "Why would Kim want to side with them? Believe me, she's under a nasty spell that will be hard to break." Rocky reassured, he gently rubbed her back in comfort.

(Jason and Zack)

"WHAT THE FU-" Zack was all lost for words. "Zack, I've heard enough swearing from you! We have to think, not explode." Jason interrupted him. The black and red rangers went stiff when they saw Kim and Zedd, together.

"Do you really think kim sided with Zedd?" Zack couldn't help but ask, and wonder. "No I don't. She's under a nasty spell that could be hard to break." Jason gave his answer, it was the best he could come up with.

The red ranger felt light headed, his dream coming back. Closing his eyes, he saw everything again. Trini's death played right before him. His teeth clenched in anger.

"Whoa, Jase. Please calm-" but his friend exploded.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET ZEDD AND HIS FUCKING ARMY GET AWAY FROM ALL THIS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU KILLING MY TEAM EMOTIONALLY! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? FUCKING COME GET ME!" Jason's voice echoed off the walls, he didn't care if he was heard. All he wanted to do was get back home.

Zack winced, he never saw his friend capable of such verbal assault.

(Billy and Trini)

"What was that?" Trini asked quietly huddling beneath her bed blankets in fright. She heard a faint yell echoing across the walls of the chamber. "I don't know. It sounded like an angry voice. Someone's pissed off." Billy replied at his computer.

The yellow ranger thought hard, she closed her eyes. After thinking, she opened her eyes. "JASON?!" She shrieked his name, 'Oh my god he's alive?!' Her mind raced. "Whoa Tri are you sure? It could be a nasty trick."

The blue and yellow rangers couldn't wait much longer as there was another yell, this time in fury. The two listened more clearly this time. "He's alive! JASON!" Trini started to cry, looking back to see what she remembered on that fateful day. Her battle with Scorpina distracted her greatly.

(Earth's remains)

"Stop Adam! You don't know what you're doing! It's me, Dulcea, master warrior of the planet phaedos!" Dulcea was slightly injured but it was nothing to her. The dark prince simply laughed at her current condition, "I think you should surrender to us, mighty warrior." He mocked her. "Surrender or die? What will it be?" Scorpina asked.

Dulcea closed her eyes remembering the day the rangers got their animal spirits.

"I'm a frog." Adam said in a very disappointing voice. She snickered shaking her head, "Yes a frog. Like the one you kiss, to get a handsome prince." Kissing him on the forehead, he smirked glancing at Tommy for a second.

With tears in her eyes, Dulcea slowly stood up. "I'm not surrendering to you! I command you to stop, Adam." She winced when pain shot through her shoulder.

"Very well then. Ready, my princess?" Scorpina nodded. "FIRE!" They both shot at the warrior. Time slowed down.

"I'm sorry. Rangers, Zordon, Ninjor." She closed her eyes for the final time.

Bright yellow light engulfed her exploding everywhere. Her lifeless body fell back, her staff broken into pieces.

"Never mess with the new Adam Park. Reborn! Better and stronger than his predecessor!" The evil black ninja ranger exclaimed. Scorpina kissed him, "My handsome prince that was quite a rush even for me." He kissed back.

Adam park was no more, he was dead now. The shy quiet ranger had rot inside him.

A/N: Some chapter huh? There goes Dulcea, bet you didn't see that one coming huh?! Anyways, I tried my best for the POV's to be longer but I didn't seem to get it. I planned the encounter to be 'Off chapter' when Kim and Zedd visited the rangers. I want you guys to vision it instead. Things are gonna get violent from here, or maybe not? Leave me thoughts, reviews, anything! PM me if you want, I like to chat with others on here. Signing off!

PS: Like I said, my favourite ranger is Adam and writing him in such a dark matter is scary and tense. Sorry to Dulcea fans, I had to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: FINALLY A CHAPTER! My mood was lost on Wednesday to write and had kickboxing yesterday. Avalonbay made a great point about the POV's, huge thanks friend! And of course, the readers, reviewing, etc. In my interest, this story might end up expanding to beyond chapter 20. My next story will be published after this story finishes. OHOHOHOH A MYSTERY STORY XD. Anyways, let's get started shall we.

Chapter 7:

As the smoke cleared away, Adam put his swords away, feeling satisfied of what he just did. He slowly started to chuckle then burst into the most evil laugh you could ever imagine hearing. Even Scorpina had chills down her spine but nonetheless joined in. "LORD ZEDD, WE FULFILLED OUR BATTLE! FEEL YOUR SONS WRATH!" He screamed up at the sky, the dark smoked sky. Like a volcano erupted and its ash covered the entire sky.

"Should we go back to our lord?" Scorpina asked, she had a sudden feeling that he wanted to see them.

"Yes we should. Teleporting!" The two flew in their respective colours back to the moon lair.

"Back so soon? Hm, I just sent down my pretty firebird to earth. Oh well, if something ever happens to her, I'm blaming you two! Understand?!" Zedd ended up bellowing at the two warriors. 'God forbid!' His inner voice shouted in his head. Adam simply cackled, "Don't worry father. Kimberly's a strong woman, and I'm sure you already knew that?" Scorpina snickered, she couldn't help seeing Zedd be embarrassed, let alone by his own dark son.

"Funny aren't you Adam! I like it! HAHAHA. Now that you're back, would you like to visit your pesky friends?" The evil lord asked in a dark voice. Adam laughed, "Indeed I will. The red and yellow ninja rangers, to be specific. My princess, would you like to come with me?" Scorpina gave her best evil smile, "Yes my prince!"

Lord Zedd chuckled as he watched the two walk off to the chambers.

(Rocky and Aisha)

"Are you sure Sha? I mean, I don't want to...hurt you in a way." Rocky said with a worry tone in his voice. Well, Aisha actually asked him to...do it. Right in this very cave. "For the fourth time and counting, yes!" The yellow ninja ranger replied, slightly laughing a bit. But just when their lips met, someone interuppted the two rangers.

"I see red and yellow are good colours to mix. Am I right?" A familiar voice asked, Rocky and Aisha breathed out in terror. There, they saw their friend.

"Please, don't be surprised. You like what Zedd did? The new Adam Park? Reborn and stronger than before?!" The dark prince showed his teeth which made the yellow ninja ranger jump grabbing rocky's arm. Apparently, his teeth had grown dangerously sharp like a sharks and long as an average fingernail. Maybe even slightly longer.

"Santa María Madre de Dios." Rocky hissed, feeling shocked and in trauma.

"Lost for words? Friend? Well I was sure expecting that! Does it ever feel great to be on the evil side for once. Lord Zedd, my father, gave me massive amounts of extraordinary powers. And I'm sure he'll do the same to you if you join me!" The evil black ninja ranger explained to them. Scorpina evil eyed Aisha, waving her own sword this time.

"You think, just because you're our friend, will join Lord Zedd?! OVER MY DEAD BODY, FRIEND!" The red ninja ranger hissed in his best friend's face. He suddenly felt guilty, he knew Adam was very sensitive when it came to a bully situation. But Adam only cackled in response, "So be it. I'm done wasting my time on you! Oh and by the way, remember Dulcea? WE DESTROYED HER! She's nothing but dust!"

Aisha covered her mouth while Rocky opened his mouth in complete horror as the evil prince and the golden scorpion monster loudly laughed in victory. "YOU'RE NO RANGER ANYMORE ADAM! YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!" Rocky yelled at him, crying at the same time. Just like Scorpina, Aisha was quiet. The two Rangers mourned their friend. Zedd had gotten to him, hard and fast.

"Oh I'm very scared of you Rocky. Unlike you, I got strong powers and I could kill you in an instant!" Adam's eyes glowed, warning them not to get on his bad side. Finally, Aisha spoke up.

"Adam please listen to me. Lord Zedd is NOT your father! He's nothing but a monster who destroyed our home! OUR HOME DAMIT! I know you're in there, the shy and quiet black ranger I know. He cares about his friends and family. Teaches karate to kids who learn self confidence! The Adam I know is still inside, you just have to battle emotionally with it. Scorpina, Sabrina is still inside you too. Me and you may have gotten on the wrong foot but that doesn't mean I will never stop being nice to you. Let me help you be your...yourselves again! Please." She started to break down during her rant and let it all out, right before them even Rocky was moved by her mini speech.

Adam just stood there. Not a word from him. Scorpina also stood there, both were lost for words.

'Are they right? Zedd is not my father?' But once again, Adam's strong evil spell took over him. "Am I supposed to listen to you worthless humans?! Nice try with your oh so sad speech! Come on my princess!" And with that, the two evil comrades left without another word.

"Aisha? I think you triggered something inside him. I mean, he just stood there, taken aback. But I gotta say, I loved your rant." Rocky smiled at her. She gave a small smile, wiping her eyes, "Thanks. The best I could do." The two rangers comforted each other.

Today was extremely emotional for the red and yellow ninja rangers.

(Phaedos)

"Curse you Lord Zedd. My poor warrior, Dulcea." Zordon choked out, he watched the whole thing. Seeing Adam like this broke the mentors feelings. "That's it. I had enough of what's happening. NINJOR!" He called but ended up falling again.

"Zordon, we have to stay. We lost Dulcea, we certainly can't lose you too." Ninjor said with sadness in his voice.

"Adam...my son...please...fight your...inner demons. Let me help...you..at least." Zordon was on the verge of crying. His ranger had gone mad, it made the rangers mentor to almost give up. "All we could at this point is to just hope." The blue ninja robot had hopelessness in his voice. Sure earth is light years away, but that doesn't mean he does not know what happens on the fallen planet.

A/N: That's it for now guys. I actually ended up crying writing this portion of the story. Thanks for your patience readers. I promise to update sooner. I need a breather guys. Might update on Sunday. Give me thoughts, suggestions, and reviews. I want honest opinions here, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think. PM's are always welcome! Signing off.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I should start writing on the computer now, my phone crashed again. Anyways, we are getting into the destructive part of the story. To make it more clear, I will put in prior details so you guys know what happened. Prepare for hybrid morphing!

Chapter 8:

(Lord Zedd)

"Good thing I stored some of the ranger powers or else my son won't be able to do the most powerful morphing yet." The evil lord exclaimed, his Z staff glowed in all colours of the power rangers.

Well, you see, while the rangers were sleeping, Zedd managed to steal some of their remaining powers, and he has them now. Going back to his throne, he patiently waited for the perfect time to give them to Adam. Once he has all these, he will become the most destructive evil being there ever was. But patience wasn't his forte.

"ADAM! SCORPINA!" He called to them. Gold and black lights teleported in the large throne room. "Yes father?" The evil black ninja ranger asked.

"How would you feel if you had all the power rangers powers?" Lord Zedd questioned slyly. To prove it, his staff glowed before the two warriors. "You mean ALL of them?! I would feel like a GOD!" Adam bellowed.

He walked up ready to accept all 5 of them. "DESTRUCTION AWAITS!" The lord of evil shot his staff to his son.

Lights erupted everywhere, the ground shook violently and everyone felt it. The lights glowed brighter and brighter as the red, blue, yellow, green/white, and pink consumed the dark prince. His scream was filled with fury, rage and pain. Scorpina could only watch her comrade, she backed away a few steps covering her eyes. As the lights faded, her breath was caught in her throat while Zedd purely laughed at the sight.

Adam had all the colours of his former teammates. The red T-rex and ape, the blue triceratops and wolf, the pink pterodactyl and crane, the yellow sabre toothed tiger and bear, the green dragonzord, the white tiger and falcon, and the black mastodon and frog powers.

All inside him, the dark prince felt more alive. Zedd was unaware that all these powers caused his behaviour to change dramatically. "Now my son, how do you feel now?"

Adam smirked, "Every single ranger power, inside me!? And who are you calling son? I have no family you brain freak! Time to send you away like the other pesky humans!" He shot a blue streak to his own lord and Zedd was gone. Just like that. The lord of evil made the ultimate mistake that cost his life. When all the power rangers powers are combined into one, the host will be unstoppable and won't follow any orders from anybody even Rita. Scorpina felt shaken, her dark prince had changed.

"Everything's mine. Lord Zedd was no lord at all, I AM! Consider the fact that he was also weak, nothing but his staff made him strong. But look at me." Adam clenched his fists, red bolts swirled around them. "Meet your new lord! Adam the dark ranger of the underworld! YOU HEAR ME?! RULER OF THE UNIVERSE!" He laughed, but it was more of a scream of rage. Scorpina covered her face, she was actually frightened by the new him.

"Don't be afraid my golden beauty. You shall be the leader with me!" He shot a pink and red whip at her, pulling her closer and closer to him. Once she was near, he kissed her so passionately.

(Jason and Zack)

"The fuck was that?!" Jason asked getting up. The ground shook so violently that the red ranger couldn't get up. "Whatever it was, its got some major power." Zack replied using the bars of their cell for support. The black ranger played the event in his mind again, and that scream.

"Hey Jase? The scream of fury was familiar. It sounded like...oh jeez. Adam?" Zack didn't want to believe it was him. If it was, he would be extremely powerful judging by the ground and how it shook.

"It did sounded like him! God only knows what Zedd did." The red ranger pictured him as an evil servant.

All of a sudden, Goldar's head dropped into their cell. Zack screeched while Jason covered his mouth turning away. "Whoa! Whatever power Adam has, it sure is ruler like. He means business." Zack said checking the head out.

Jason turned back around seeing his rival's head. "Even Goldar couldn't escape his wrath. Stay on high alert, more surprises could come." The two rangers did exactly that.

(Billy and Trini)

Billy coughed pushing away a bunch of papers off him. "You ok Tri?!" He called out. "Ya, I'm fine. What in the world just happened?" She asked.

The blue ranger thought hard, there was only one explanation. "We're dead. No! Please don't tell me that Zedd did-" He started to convulse with worry. "Billy what is it? Tell me." The yellow ranger said on the verge of tears.

"The earthquake wasn't just an ordinary earthquake Tri. It was the sign of someone combining all the power rangers powers inside him or her. It has the ability to do exactly anything destructive. We have to do something now!" Billy tensely explained. But before the two rangers did anything else, a head rolled into their chamber.

Trini screamed holding onto her friends arm. "Bil-Billy what-" Her voice cracked. The blue ranger slowly walked to identify the head.

"It's Finister!" Billy shouted. The yellow ranger made her way and indeed it was. "What do we do now? Finister's dead." Billy shook his head, "I actually don't know. But whatever this being is, it means war."

(Tommy)

After the violent ground shake, the dragonzord toy did a small roar to wake up his old owner. "Man, what in the name of-" He winced holding his shoulder. It was bleeding but it wasn't a nasty wound.

The toy zord blinked 4 times rapidly. "What is it little guy?" He groaned. "Wait, what?!" He ignored the pain after what his old zord just told him. "Goldar and Finister...are dead?" The white ranger stumbled back, 'Goldar dead? Nothing ever destroyed him!" The dragonzord toy actually nodded to him confirming it was the truth.

"We have to do something now! Until something else-" Tommy was so tense that he couldn't speak, 'This just keeps getting from bad to worse!' The white ranger realized that his cell was damaged, a opening he could easily squeeze through. "Now's the time, let's go find our friends dragonzord." He picked up the toy and ran out, never stopping.

(Adam)

The powerful dark ranger screeched with joy. Electricity bolts erupted out of his arms, in all ranger colours. "Now that Goldar and Finister are out of the way, there's only one more. Rita Repulsa." Finister was easy to get rid of but Goldar took some time. The ape lion monster put up a good fight but he wasn't powerful enough.

"Wait. Rita too?! You can't be ser-" But Scorpina was cut off, Adam grabbed her throat. "Yes, Rita too. Why? Are you questioning my leadership?" He darkly said to her. The scorpion monster instantly shook her head. "That's what I thought. Excuse me while I go."

A/N: Adam killed Lord Zedd, Goldar and Finister. Rita is next! No second fiddle to anyone now. Tommy escaped his cell to find his friends. A big battle looms over the horizon. A big build up of events will happen first starting in the next chapter. Didn't expect Zedd to DIE HUH?! Well, I'm just following my vision ok. Thanks to _bart_ and _talyah Johnson_ for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! I hate it when I don't update for the past couple of days. Really sorry everyone. Blame my kickboxing schedule, not me. Anyways, thanks everyone for reading and all that jazz. Let's get reading guys!

Chapter 9:

(Tommy)

Tommy ran as fast as he could throughout the entire palace. His shoulder had stopped bleeding at least but it will take time to heal.

Something caught the white rangers eyes. "What is that?" He walked slowly and found a familiar looking staff split into 2 pieces. "Wait, this is Zedd's staff! What is going on around here?!" Looking around, he spotted two people huddling close to each other in a cell that was similar to his. Tommy instantly knew who they were. "Rocky!? Aisha?!"

The red ninja ranger stirred awake. "Holy shit Tommy?! Aisha, we're gonna be ok!" The yellow ninja ranger started to chuckle in relief slowly turning into a cry. While Tommy was prying off their cell lock, the two friends hugged each other, laughing in comfort. "We have to find Jason and Zack too. Let me guess, you already know Adam is evil?" Tommy questioned them. Rocky nodded in shame, "Yes we do. Poor guy we have to do something. Not to mention we also gotta find Trini and Billy."

Aisha noticed the Z staff. "Isn't that Zedd's staff? What is going Tommy?" She asked sounding confused. "I wish I knew guys, come on, we'll find some answers." The three rangers ran off to find the rest of their friends.

(Jason and Zack)

"You hear that?" Jason said as he listened to faint chatter. Zack also listened in, they both looked at each other and started to laugh in comfort. "GUYS! IN HERE!" The black ranger shouted and just as they thought, Tommy ran up and pried off the lock freeing them. "Oh my god, we all survived! What were the odds of that." Zack exclaimed as they all hugged feeling great relief that everyone was unhurt and still alive.

"We still gotta find Trini and Billy." Jason's voice cracked as he said her name. Seeing her alive and unharmed was all he needed to hope right now. Tommy noticed, "Don't worry Jase. I'm sure she's alive and thinking the same thing about you."

All of a sudden, a loud voice filled the entire place. The rangers even covered their ears. "Wait, was that Rita?" Rocky asked. He wasn't the only one to be shocked, Tommy also had a scared look on his face. "Come on, we have to find our two friends, fast."

The rangers ran off looking for the blue and yellow rangers.

(Adam)

"GEEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Adam laughed just as he killed Rita, Scorpina forced herself to only watch. A flash of pink glowed for a second. "What in blazes of fire did I miss?!" Kim crossed her arms over her chest, she was clearly mad. Until she saw the dead bodies of Zedd, Goldar, Finister, and Rita.

"Ah, Kim. Been awhile huh? I'm finally the ruler of everything! Please to join me and Scorpina?" The dark ranger asked, he put his arm around her waist, she didn't react or anything. "Sure I guess. I mean, it's a shock to find them dead but who cares right? Besides, I was a second fiddle to Tommy and Jason, I'll be glad to get rid of them. Personally." The evil pink ranger hissed out that last word. "As you wish, the white and red rangers are yours to play with. The rest of them will be ours." Adam replied as the three evil beings walked out of the throne room.

(Billy and Trini)

"So let me get this straight. Both Goldar and Finister are dead?! Even Zedd?" Trini was just as shocked as the rest of her friends. "I know, things are catastrophic right now. Like I said, judging by the broken staff, I say the evil lord actually bit the dust." Tommy said as they still eyed the split Z staff.

"That means Adam wasn't in his control all this time. He was his own master." Rocky exclaimed following the white rangers take on the situation.

"I say no." Billy spoke up. "You know that huge earthquake that just happened?" Everyone nodded their heads. "That was a terrible sign of someone combining all the rangers powers into that person. And that person won't play second fiddle to anyone, Zedd underestimated the true outcome. Guys that person is Adam. And I'm afraid that we don't have any other choice but to kill him." Billy explained in a serious tone.

Rocky shook his head, "No! Billy please there has to be another way! TELL ME!" He couldn't imagine trying to kill his best friend. Billy put his hand on the red ninja rangers shoulder. "I'm sorry Rock. There's no other way. Really I am guys." The blue ranger exclaimed. Everyone was silent and in tears.

"Oh Adam." Aisha cried burying her face in Rocky's shoulder, she also didn't want to believe what Billy just said to them. The database chamber also provided the rangers more answers to their questions. "Man, I don't think we can do that. Sure Adam was quiet and rarely said anything, but he's part of the power rangers. I know why he calls himself background ranger now." Tommy pointed out remembering all those times when the black ninja ranger spoke, he only spoke when it was absolutely necessary.

"We can use the remaining power from the database to teleport to earth. If you guys want to." Billy broke the silence. "Not yet." Trini replied.

The rangers just sat there, not speaking a word.

(Adam)

The dark ranger lord overlooked the fallen planet. He could just imagine everyone's faces when the rangers failed. "Thanks for the boost Zedd, now I can continue with my OWN work." He spoke to himself.

"When can we go back?" Scorpina asked. She was feeling more better, now that Kimberly joined. "When I say so. The rangers are bound to head there sooner or later." Adam turned around to see the girls waiting. "I just want to destroy Tommy and Jason already!" The evil pink ranger exclaimed in anger, feeling impatient. "Your revenge will come, all that matters is that we wait. Whether we like it or not gals." Kim and Scorpina glanced at each other and sighed, not wanting to fight with him.

 **A/N: The rangers are now reunited! YAY! But that doesn't mean the famous battle will start immediately. Huge shoutout to** _bart_ **who made the comment about Kimberly being second fiddle to Tommy and Jason, I give credit to him for that! Thank you readers for being patient and expect the next update on Saturday or Sunday. Just because the time is really restricted right now. But I do keep my promises! Signing off! Adam has an awful plan up his sleeve.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright guys, just as I promised, another chapter for all you readers. Thanks** ** _son of whitebeard_** **for coming back to review! PM's are always welcome, whether you want to chat or give me suggestions. Gotta love the weekend right readers? XD**

Chapter 10:

"It's time." Tommy said to everyone who then stood up, ready for teleportation.

"Are we ready?" Billy asked and the rangers all nodded. He pressed the button and they all teleported in their respective colours. None of them were prepared to what they were about to see.

(Main palace room)

"Going back to earth I see?" Adam said watching the colour streams shoot to the planet. "Now's my chance to kill Jason and Tommy! Let's go!" Kimberly shouted, teleporting before anyone stopped her. Scorpina was about to protest until the evil dark ranger cut her off. "Let her go, besides I want to watch her what she does." He slightly chuckled imagining the battle that was about to begin.

(Earth's remains)

As the rangers landed, they all looked around. Angel Grove was nothing but in complete ruins. "Man, Zedd really done it this time." Jason exclaimed looking at the statue they saved once, only for it to be in crumbles of rock. "Come on guys, maybe the Command Center is still standing." Rocky pointed out sounding hopeful.

"I doubt it. But for right now, let's use our remaining powers wisely." Tommy replied to the red ninja ranger. Even the park was ruined, the lake dried up a little bit, probably because of the intense heat and fire roaming around just before they lost their powers. The white ranger witnessed it as well as Jason.

The evil pink ranger landed in front of them. "So, the powerless rangers. Still trying to save this rotten planet!?" She pointed her wand at Tommy, deciding to get rid of him first. "Oh no, Kim! Not her too!" Trini exclaimed grabbing Jason's arm.

"Oh yes me too! As much as I want to destroy you all, I could only limit myself. This is the white and red rangers battle with me!" The evil pink ranger shot a long line of fire separating Tommy and Jason from the rest. "No Kimberly you don't know what you're doing! JASON!" The yellow ranger tried to help but Billy held her back. Rocky and Aisha could only watch, helplessly.

"So, who goes first? Hmmmm, tough decision, how about Tommy?" Kim shot at the white ranger who dodged just in time. "Don't make us do it! Please, don't let us kill her too." Jason cried softly, remembering all the times they had together. From the first day of being rangers to the day before they failed. He could see Zack and the rest of them trying to bypass the fire.

"Trying to irritate me huh? Let this be the dance of our lives!" The evil pink ranger continued to shoot at her former boyfriend until he was close enough to be punched. The two were then fighting hand to hand combat, Tommy could not dare to strike his girlfriend let alone hitting her. "Weak without your powers!" Kim kicked him in the stomach sending him to fly back.

"I'm sorry Tommy. We just have no deadly choice." Jason picked up a sharp piece of a metal rod and stealthy made his way towards his friend. His teeth clenched in sadness and regret, he could see Tommy on the ground trying to convince Kim. As she raised her wand sword preparing to stab the white ranger, the red ranger ran, closing his eyes with tears in them and pushed his weapon in her back through her stomach.

Kim gasped looking down to see the rod, dropping her wand. Tommy uncovered his face, he yelped in horror when he saw her fall with the rod still intacted in her stomach. "KIM!" The white ranger screamed as loud as he could, glancing at Jason who fell to his knees and started crying. Tommy was in full rage mode as to what his friend just did. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! WHY?!" He started beating up Jason only to be stopped by Rocky and Zack.

"What choice did I have Tommy?! She was about to kill you with her weapon of destruction." The red rangers voice cracked. "You could've tackled her at least! You-you-you-" The white ranger broke down seeing the pink rangers body, screaming in agony. Trini and Billy were horrified, Zack was stiff, and Rocky and Aisha didn't know how to react. "We have to go." Trini tried to persuade him, but he didn't budge.

(Adam)

"Holy shit. Jason killed Kim. Who would've ever thought!" Adam actually sounded shocked after watching the whole thing. "What do we do now handsome?" Scorpina questioned.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do! We are going to avenge our fallen comrade. Come on my princess!" They teleported to earth.

 **A/N: HOLY MOLY! THERE GOES KIMBERLY! Shit just got real, did not expect that did you readers? Judging by the current standing of the story, it might end soon. Writing this got me all tensed up, I'm sorry to huge Tommy/Kim fans out there. You can be mad at me ok. Adam is all ready for battle as well as Scorpina. Stay tuned and witness the mighty power of black and gold! Looks like Tommy now has a big grudge against Jason, will they ever work together again? I actually have no idea. R &R and don't be afraid to give me suggestions and/or ideas. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Feels like I haven't updated in a week! Now we here go, the aftermath of Kimberly's death! HUGE THANKS TO** ** _bart_** **and** ** _arianator_** **. You guys actually gave me quite a few ideas. Enough rabbling, LET'S GET TO READING! WARNING: Rage and major sadness ahead, please read at your own risk. Felt like I needed to say that.**

Chapter 11:

(Earth's remains)

Tension. That's what the rangers are feeling right now. On the other note, they also didn't blame Tommy on how he reacted. Zack still felt stiff but knew that he had to keep going, 'Why did you do it Jason? Tommy made a point.' He didn't dare to speak that out loud. His thoughts were then interrupted.

"JUST GO AWAY I SAID! DO THIS WITHOUT ME, OK?!" The white ranger bellowed at Billy. "Look, I'll never forgive Jason. I can't stand to be around him no longer anymore. Rocky, you're in charge now." That got the red ninja ranger's attention. "Me? Whoa, you're not telling us that you planning-"

"Yes I am." Tommy picked up Kim's body. "Good luck guys." He gave a death glare at Jason before leaving, the rangers did not do anything to stop their leader. If that's what he wanted, so be it. Aisha looked at everyone, "We can't let this affect us guys. You heard what our leader said. Rocky's in full charge now." She gave a small smile, looking at him. "What am I going to do though? I'm so lost already, it was unexpected. Can't blame me right?" The red ninja ranger gave a nervous expression.

(Adam and Scorpina)

"FUCK! I FORGOT ABOUT THESE TWO!" Adam yelled in frustration as Rito and Master Vile landed in front of them. "Whoa there evil black ninja ranger. We came to help you." The skeleton monster threw his hands up like he was arrested. "What my son said." Vile replied.

"Sorry to break it to you two but I killed Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finister...and Rita. They're all dead." Adam glowed in satisfaction upon saying Zedd and Rita.

Vile looked horrified. "You're bluffing! My daughter isn't dead! YOU BACKSTABBERING HOG!" He shouted. Adam burst out laughing, so hard that he was on his knees, tearing up. "That's the best insult I've heard all day. Now if will excuse me, I got rangers to get rid of." The new lord of evil got in stance. "POWER DAGGER SPEAR!"

Huge glows of yellow lights engulfed the two monsters. "Too easy!" Adam pretended to yawn in boredom. Scorpina laughed a bit, "Good one my lord."

(Tommy)

Tommy groaned in pain, emotional pain that is. He gently put down Kim's body, slowly removing the metal rod from her stomach. He didn't like the oozing sound, closing his eyes in disgust. "You're not alone now. I'm here and always will be."

The white ranger held up the rod to his chest. "My princess and her now fallen prince, in each other's arms to show the world we were together." He stabbed himself, hissing how much the pain was. After a few final breaths, his now lifeless body fell right on top of her. Dragonzord roared in sadness as well as the white tiger. The two zords mourned their owner who just committed suicide.

(Adam)

"Stop." Adam held up his hand and pointed at the two bodies. He had no reaction or expression, nothing. Walking over to verify, he tightly closed his eyes. Scorpina ran up stopping beside him. "Look at this my princess. Hopefully, that won't be us someday. I was too late to do anything to stop their own deaths. Let them be, I'm sure they found each other in the beautiful heavens." The dark ranger lord ranted before leaving them behind. Scorpina sighed, closely analyzing the white and pink rangers.

"And speak of the so called devil!" Adam saw the ranger gang walking towards them. "Let's hide." The two evil goers ran off and teleported away.

(Rocky and the gang)

"I'm telling you there's got to be a valid reason as to why-" Trini bumped into Jason who suddenly stopped, a guilty ridden look on his face.

"Uh, Jason, you ok?" The yellow ranger asked until she saw what he was looking at. She screamed like she was in pain, the red ranger ran towards the two bodies. His question answered, 'I killed them both.' He tried hard not to think that way but it was no use.

"I think we know the reason now." Zack spoke, answering the question everyone had in their heads. Billy shook his head, "Guys they're dead. Their wounds are severe. Jason killed Kim as we all saw and Tommy...he committed-" The blue ranger couldn't say it, a touchy subject that didn't need to be mentioned right now, not when the world was in agony. Rocky breathed out roughly, "I know Billy, I'm sure we all know. Come on rangers."

(Pheados)

"My two rangers are gone. Tommy, that wasn't necessary. Jason, you killed Kimberly. I've had enough of this suffering." Zordon teleported in bright white light, heading to earth, which didn't take long. Ninjor did not notice as he was guarding the whole planet from future attacks.

(Back to earth)

Bright white light glowed before the rangers, covering their eyes. "What's happening!?" Zack yelled in fright. "I wish I knew Zack. Everyone stay back!" Rocky replied, all stepping back. As the white light faded, a familiar voice boomed, "It's me Zordon."

The rangers gasped as they saw him.

 **A/N: Heavy chapter, I know guys. The huge battle will happen I promise! Sorry for the tears everyone, hopefully it won't happen again. Adam has something huge up his sleeve, still. Please don't ramble about how deep this is, first story on here and already writing about heavy subjects. And yes, Jason blames himself for getting his two best friends killed. Once again, HUGE THANKS TO** ** _bart_** **and** ** _arianator!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HUGE THANKS to** ** _son of whitebeard_** **and** ** _bart_** **! Keep up the great reviews guys! Two rangers are now out of the picture and Zordon is not happy (** ** _bart's_** **idea). Anyways, enjoy this entry.**

Chapter 12:

"Z-Zordon? You're alive!" Trini's voice cracked, she was relived that her mentor survived. However, the wise sage shook his head in shame.

"I'm disappointed in all of you. Jason, I've watched the whole standoff between you and Kimberly. While it was very unranger like, that choice you've made was a last resort kind of decision. There was nothing we could've done to bring our pink ranger back and as for Tommy... he made his own choice. Rocky's in charge the last time I heard?" Zordon looked at the red ninja ranger who nodded.

"Billy's right then. There's no way to bring back Adam either, not to mention Zedd combined all the powers and underestimated the true outcome. Plus Adam killed him with only a shot streak." The new leader explained, his best friend is now the enemy and the most powerful being at the cost of Zedd's own life.

"He's right Rocky. The power rangers will face the most dangerous evil being, and it just happens to be one of us." Zordon's eyes were filled with tears, Trini and Aisha walked to up to him and gave a hug. The two yellow rangers cried while the rest only watched.

(Adam and Scorpina)

"Hm, it appears that, Zordon arrived back. The wise old sage, let's see how powerful he is." Adam made himself known. "Stay here my scorpion."

(Everyone)

"Zack behind you!" Billy alerted his friend, they all saw the now evil Adam.

"Missed me? I didn't think so, all of you will now be easily destroyed!" The dark ranger shot a black and red beam at them, the rangers and Zordon dodged the dangerous light beam.

"Zordon it's too dangerous! What should we do?!" Aisha asked. "Go rangers, I'll try to hold him off." The wise sage urged them to go run off but Jason refused.

"No Zordon! I got Kim and Tommy killed and there's no way in hell you're going to die too!" The red ranger stayed. "No Jason, listen to me. It's not your fault what happened to the pink and white rangers. I personally don't blame you. Now go!"

Zack and Rocky pushed Jason back, but he resisted. "NO! LET ME GO GUYS!" Watching as Zordon raised his staff, "Haven't used this in ages."

The rangers hopelessly watched their mentor fight their friend. Bright lights erupting everywhere as the two fought. Trini cried in Billy's shoulder with Zack partially hugging her. Aisha buried her face in Rocky's chest, the battle never ending.

Zordon grunted as he tried to defend himself. "I said stop!" Adam only laughed at him, "You are powerful. I'll give you that old man. For a wise old sage stuck in that time warp for ages, you're quite fast aren't you?"

Jason had enough. He ran to his mentor's aid, dodging every attack and tackled the dark ranger on the ground. "MURDERER!" He bellowed in his face, choking him with a morbid look on his face. "Bad mistake red ranger." He choked out putting on an evil smirk and Jason knew. He got up and ran away, before a huge explosion surrounded the small area.

"JASON!" Trini screamed out for him, trying to run to his aid but Zack and Aisha held her back. The rangers didn't notice that Rocky was missing, he was making his way towards Scorpina. She was too busy watching the fight that she failed to notice the red ninja ranger raise his weapon. "Gold scorpion extinct!"

It was too late. By the time she turned around, Rocky stabbed her screaming in pain. Everyone stopped including Zordon and Adam who now looked horrified. "SCORPINA!" He ran straight to his princess, sobbing to see that he was too late to save her. "You really mean war don't you Rocky?" Adam questioned, his voice sounded like a madman's. When he didn't answer, the dark ranger glanced around seeing Zordon first.

"How about I get rid of your mentor and see how it feels!" Adam glowed in rage, Zordon already knew and casted a shield to protect his rangers just as Adam caused an earthquake and shot at him, the power rangers powers all combined into one.

Jason wasn't in the shield and took one final look at his teammates before him and his mentor perished. 'Bye guys. Good luck.' Was the red rangers last thought.

As the lights faded, the rangers uncovered their faces. Adam was nowhere to be seen and all that remained was two lifeless bodies. Zack and Trini took a good long look at the original leader, the yellow ranger took him in her arms and cried out in emotional pain. Rocky hissed in frustration, "This can't be all happening! Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Zordon! Who's next huh?!"

(Adam)

The evil black ninja ranger grunted with fury, 'At least Zordon's dead! But my scorpion princess is now gone.' He watched as the rangers began to walk away from the carnage. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

Coming across the remains of the lake, his arms glowed weak. The big power blast sure knocked the wind out of him, but it was worth it. He just had a few more rangers to deal with now. "Love just doesn't solve anything. I will avenge you, Scorpina." He said to his own reflection and faintly seeing hers as well.

 **A/N: Jason and Zordon are now out of the picture. Just a few rangers left and Adam will be done with his evil task. What does he keep hiding? Scorpina's death really affected the dark ranger lord. With only Rocky, Trini, Zack, Aisha and Billy left, what will they do now? Stay tuned and give me feedback. The big battle looms over the horizon! And once again, HUGE THANKS to** ** _bart_** **and** ** _son of whitebeard._** **This story ends soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to** ** _bart_** **and** ** _Avalonbay_** **for reviewing! Don't worry, this story is almost finished I believe. I'll try not to rush things here, anyways let's get to reading.**

Chapter 13:

"Do you think Adam is going to give up? I mean, you killed Scorpina Rocky." Aisha asked. The red ninja ranger was about to answer until they all came across a building they never wanted to see again. Angel Grove High School or what's left it, stood before the rangers like a tower. "Where everything started." Trini spoke first.

Aisha slowly walked up to her school, unaware that the evil ranger was waiting for her.

Just as the yellow ninja ranger came up to the doors, a blur of black stabbed her multiple times. "AISHA!" Rocky ran to her but Billy stopped him, "That's what he wants you to do."

"This is getting way more fun isn't it? I'm surprised that you haven't gave up yet, but who am I to blame right? This shouldn't be a problem now!" Adam glowed in the rangers colours, he was just steps closer to killing all them now.

"That's enough! I'll stomp on you till you're nothing but dust!" Zack shouted referencing on how his mastodon was destroyed. As the black ranger ran to the ranger lord, he had a smirk on his face. Zack threw a punch but ended up smacking his hand against the wall.

"POWER LANCE SURGE!" Huge bolts of blue light engulfed Zack, throwing him hard on the ground, lifeless. "Anybody else?"

"YOU MONSTER!" Trini yelled, this was all hell for her. But knew she had to keep going and stay strong, Zordon would say that to her right now if he was still alive. Her two friends bodies laid around, Zack was laying on his side, a small crack on his head bleeding severely. Aisha's wounds all over her body was too much for her, almost all of it were fatal.

"Now, before I'm done with you, anything else you want to add?" Adam asked in a low evil voice that made Rocky shiver. He never saw his friend this capable of doing a lot of harm and killing. Wondering if this was the true black ninja ranger he knew for almost all his life, Adam was shy and sensitive but had good qualities for being a good karate teacher. Memories before they failed now flooded his mind, the two teaching from their battles. It hurt him so much, he let it all out instead of hiding it. Adam noticed and laughed.

"Poor little ape boy. Damage is too much for you or what?" The evil ranger mocked his former best friend. "Leave him alone!" Trini defended him.

"Looks the sabre toothed tiger wants to play? Let's see what you got babe." Adam waited for her to run first, but she didn't. The yellow ranger then suddenly ran catching him off guard for 4 seconds. Trini used her skills which was actually paying off well, the dark ranger was actually intentionally doing this until she grew tired. "This battle is now over. POWER DAGGERS!"

Trini gasped until it was too late. She landed beside Zack, the two lifeless ranger friends side by side. "This is getting really entertaining isn't it? This was just the beginning. And look what happened huh? Three rangers are dead, the big battle is about to begin soon." Adam ranted, he showed his now long and sharp teeth.

"This big battle he's talking about, only one gets out alive. Rocky, I wish you all the best luck ok? That's what he was doing all along, he personally wants to fight YOU. Not just because you killed Scorpina, but because you two are best friends and he can use that to his advantage." Billy explained finally realizing the true outcome.

"Billy, please tell me you're wrong!?" Rocky shouted, sounding horrified as to what his friend said. Adam had been toying them and not to mention, he avoided injuring and even talking to the red ninja ranger the entire time, he was saving him for last. He was too consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Billy's screams.

Rocky glanced at Adam, "I'm the only ranger left. Earth's last hope." He said quietly to himself. "Earth is lost and your powers are lost. It's just me and you now, best friend." The evil black ninja ranger chuckled then laughed, mocking him yet again.

"Fuck you Adam! I'll kill you if it gets really serious!" Rocky cursed at his best friend. "Not right now, I'm sure you need some time to calm down. If you're truly serious about this big battle, meet me at the park 10:00 tomorrow morning. I'll be expecting you, Rocky DeSantos." Adam teleported away in black light.

As Rocky walked around, he knew he had to do something or else Adam succeeded. He killed off the entire team at Angel Grove High and that was part of phase one for this big battle. Coming across the city limits, every building was still smoking, some still standing and some collapsed. Finding a spot, the red ninja ranger made himself comfortable in the rumble. "My last day of living. I gotta give my all for tomorrow's battle, hopefully I'll succeed."

Adam shot a pink and green streak at a tree, instantly exploding upon impact. His arms glowed bright, he decided to wait in the park itself. Tomorrow morning is going to be another hell, he smiled at the thought. Every ranger was oblivious as to what he has in his possession, and he will show Rocky.

All of a sudden, he felt light headed. "I guess I should've took my time instead killing the entire team at school. Oh well, can't go back. Scorpina, if you're listening, I'm winning this thing. We shall be victorious!"

 **A/N: The big battle is finally here! Next chapter will be full of action and emotion. Adam will finally show as to what he had all along. Care to guess? Looks like I was wrong, this story didn't end up expanding to beyond chapter 20. I would like to thank everyone who read, followed and reviewed the story from the start. Including those who favourite as well. The infamous chapter will be uploaded Wednesday or Friday, I'm that unpredictable sometimes. Signing off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER! The emotional battle, Rocky VS Adam. Who will get out alive? Thanks to** ** _bart_** **and** ** _avalonbay_** **for your reviews. I would also like to thank the following reviewers,** ** _bart, avalonbay, son of whitebeard, talayah Johnson,_** **and** ** _arainator._** **You guys are really awesome. Enough of this, LET'S START THIS BATTLE SHALL WE!**

Chapter 14:

"Ok Adam, I'm here now." Rocky shouted making himself known.

"So, you were truly serious about this." Adam jumped down from the tree landing a few feet away from him. Something glowed in gold lights, it caught Rocky's attention and his jaw dropped. "Wait a minute, you had all the power coins?! All along?"

Adam cackled loudly. "It's quite a awful shame that you didn't noticed from the very start." His arms glowed and the power coins floated in front of him. "I couldn't just, leave them lying around when I killed Lord Zedd and his weakling pathetic goons." He continued as every single power coin floated around him.

"Enough chit chat, I'm ready." Rocky ended up saying it quietly. The red ninja ranger tried to process this information. Not only that his best friend saved him for last, but that the power coins were in Adam's possession all this time. Every one of them, the dino and the ninjette coins. An idea came to his head, 'Was these coins somehow controlling him? Maybe I should try to pry them off my friend.'

"Come and face the most powerful ranger of all time! COME, COME AT ADAM PARK! AND LET YOUR DEATH BE FAMOUS!" Adam bellowed, laughing.

The two former friends ran and collided with each other. Adam shot white and green electricity threw his arm making Rocky cry out in extreme pain since he was holding onto his arm. The red ninja ranger tried his best but the dark ranger was too fast. Adam kicked Rocky in the chest crashing into a tree.

"Give up Rocko. You're too weak, Tommy's second fiddle!" Adam attacked personally now which Rocky expected. "We weren't second fiddles! We were a team. T-E-A-M!" He winced when pain shot up in his chest. "Is this the real you Adam?! The one I knew for almost my entire life!? If it is, you sure did a lot of damage! ZORDON WOULD'VE BANISHED YOU!" He hissed out loudly.

"Oh I'm really hurting." Adam said sarcastically, walking to him. He grabbed the red ninja ranger by the throat pushing him hard against the tree. "Adam. The power coins." Rocky choked out. "They're...controlling you." The evil ranger simply laughed, "Oh really? Are they? Let us find out then!" Throwing his friend back, Adam watched as Rocky struggled to get up.

'TIME TO SHOW WHAT YOUR TRULY MADE OF!' Rocky's mind shouted at him, closing his eyes to listen. Opening them, he let out a battle cry. Moving quite fast, he threw punches and kicks to Adam. "You were never a friend of us!" Rocky hissed in Adam's face who then punched him. "Get the fuck out of my face! You miserable human being!" The evil ranger battled back.

"You know, you're one heck of a friend. YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME! Such sweet revenge, it feels fucking good! Killing Aisha in front of you was the greatest thing that ever happened." Adam yelled, mock laughing. Rocky clenched his teeth hard in rage and anger, screaming, digging his thumbs in his friend's eyes. With a murderous look on the red ninja ranger's face, he then squeezed his throat still screaming.

The ape and tyrannosaurs power coins fell to the ground from their evil host's grasp. Rocky instantly grabbed them, creating enough distance away him. "I missed you a lot guys. Hopefully this works, it's morphin time!"

"Red ranger tyrannosaurs power!"

Red light erupted, Rocky screamed, feeling the power once again. This time with his animal spirit and Jason's T-Rex combined. 'With the power of my animal spirit and Jason's tyrannosaurs, I hope the power is powerful enough to get the other coins'.

"So, this is the new power you have now. I gotta say that attack earlier was really something. Note to self, don't mention the rangers ever again." Adam mocked once again. "Besides, seeing a ranger like yourself acting like this, I'm sure Zordon will be...very disappointed perhaps."

"POWER SWORD!" Rocky summoned his weapon and slashed the dark ranger who dodged in sonic like speed. "Whoops, too slow old friend." Rocky kept on doing this grunting in frustration every time. "Come on, do you any REAL power?" Adam asked in sarcasm.

"APE QUAKE, TYRANNOSAURS GROUND POUND!" Rocky engulfed Adam with huge bolts of red light, smirking. When the lights faded and the smoke cleared, Adam surprisingly emerged from it and tackled him. The two friends going at it, the red super ranger inadvertently elbowed the evil black ninja ranger in the stomach, another power coin emerged from his grasp. Rocky got off him and picked it up, it was the sabre toothed tiger coin.

"This war is becoming really unpredictable now." Adam's voice changed back to normal and his behaviour changed. All of the power coins emerged from him landing at Rocky's feet. "That was easy, time to die Adam." He said sadly.

"What? Rocky?" Adam watched as his friend picked them all up. "What the fuck happened around here?"

But Rocky didn't realize that his friend was now back to normal. "Oh you know what happened! Don't you dare act like nothing ever happened! You fuckin killed off the entire team. And now it's time to kill you!" Rocky prepared a power beam.

Adam was then horrified. "Me? Killed the team?! There must be some mist-" But he didn't finish. He watched as the power beam went straight for him, yelling in fright.

...

...

...

Adam screamed, startling everyone in the Youth Center. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Adam calm yourself." Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as well as Rocky.

"I killed everyone! I killed everyone! Lord Zedd made me evil and, and." Adam was rapidly talking, Zack and Billy looked at each other in confusion.

"Adam, you were in a coma like sleep for the past five days. Lord Zedd didn't do anything while you were out, thank god." Rocky explained.

The black ninja ranger breathed in heavily. Realizing it was all just a terrible nightmare, he started to get upset. "I thought-" He wiped his eyes and sniffed loudly. "What the heck did you dreamt about?" Jason asked seriously.

The rangers all huddled around listening really closely to Adam's freak terror dream during his 'coma'.

"Holy shit. Jason killing Kimberly was mostly fucked up." Rocky spoke first after when his best friend was done.

"It's ok frogboy. It may have been realistic but we're all still here. We were worried that you wouldn't wake up." Kimberly gave him a small smile, reassuring him that he did nothing wrong. He smiled back, "Thanks for worrying. I mean, feels like I owe you guys an apology." Adam replied.

"No need. We're just glad you woke up man." Zack pointed out.

Right then and there, Adam knew that his friends was always there for him, no matter what the circumstance was.

 **A/N: And there's end! Didn't expect this did ya? It was all just a simple nightmare that Adam had while he was in a coma like state in the Youth Center. He got a nasty kick to the head and never woke up until five days later. Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Got some exciting oneshots in store! Until then readers! SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
